Survival of the Walking Dead
by Bumblebee2448
Summary: A group of friends trying their best to survive the ongoing awakening of the dead. They will face many challenges that will test what they are made of and their mentality. Will they manage to survive and make it to their destination or will they die trying. Who or what awaits them out in this cold, cold world.
1. Episode 1: Friends Night Out

So let's start with this. I do not own any of the rights to any of the Walking Dead Series. What I do own is the plot and the characters. I would like to thank Robert Kirkman for the conic book series. I would like to thank AMC productions for producing such a great series. Beside them I would also like to thank my good friend Warren for helping me develop and work with such a great plot. He also let me use a few of characters.

* * *

Episode 1: Guys Night Out

The sun is shinning on a busy LA freeway, the radio is blaring a local news station.

"Its currently 98 degrees Farenheit so make sure pack plenty of suntan lotion, and plenty of water to drink. And if you plan to head beach bare with the crowds," said the news caster.

"Damn its hot today," David said looking up from his 3ds.

"In local news there has been a string violent homicides in LA county. Police are currently investigating each homicide, police currently have no leads and refuse to comment on the victims," said the new caster.

"Andrew, shut that shit off," Donald said angrily.

"Geez, calm down," replied Andrew.

David looked up from his 3ds again and looked over at his friend Warren nose deep into the book he currently reading. David said nothing and went back to playing. Their attention was from the freeway to the sound of nearby sirens. They all looked over to the southbound lane and saw four highway patrol cars speed past.

"I wonder what type of shit is going down?" Andrew asked.

"Its not our problem," replied Donald.

The group of them were in for a long drive they were meeting Justin up at Big Bear Lake.

"So Warren, how long have you been a park ranger up there?" Andrew asked.

"Its been roughly about a month," replied Warren.

(A Few Hours Later)

It was now night time when the group finally meet up with Justin. Everyone was tired and at each others throat. One in particular bitched the whole ride up, even though they meet up with each other for him after all one of them was getting married a week later. Donald started to walk around the campsite to see where to set up the tents. Warren and Andrew went over the local watch tower to meet up with one of Warren's fellow employee's. David began the long task of loading the car. The group brought some tools like a couple hatchets, Donald brought a pistol just in case.

(Andrew and Warren)

Andrew and Warren arrive at the watch tower and they were meet by Gusty.

"Hey Gusty," said Warren.

This lady was in her standard park ranger with a coffee mug in hand.

"Hey Warren, I thought you were off for a week," replied Gusty.

"Oh, I'm just here with some friends. We are having a bachelor party," said Warren.

"Why are you guys here and not at some club downtown LA," replied Gusty.

"Not all of us are single you know," said Andrew out of the blue sky.

"Remember Andrew, Donald also wanted to give back to nature. He wanted away from his job and do manly things," Warren said jokingly.

"Well no place like nature then. Remember to have a shovel and don't wipe with ivy you hear," replied Gusty.

"What do you take us for?" Andrew joked.

"Yeah, that's what scares me. The last group that was out here got chased by a bear. Also make sure to leave no food out," said Gusty.

"We don't have to worry about that. We got plenty to handle to a bear," replied Andrew.

Gusty looked over at Warren. "Let me guess you brought your long bow,"

"Yeah I did. I wanted to work on my archery," Warren replied.

"Last time you used your bow you couldn't even hit the center," said Gusty.

"Its a work in progress," replied Warren.

"I think its time we head back to the group," Andrew said looking down at his watch.

Warren and Andrew made the trek back to the others.

(Back at the Campsite)

When Warren and Andrew got back, tents were already up fire was set and the three of them were by the fire. Donald had already opened the cooler and downed three beers. David was working on his first beer, and Justin his second while watching the dogs. Andrew and Warren took a seat by the fire and grabbed a couple water bottles. Justin handed the dogs out to everyone. Warren looked around for the ketchup and the mustard.

"Well it looks like we forgot to buy the ketchup and mustard. It looks like we are eating plain dogs," said Warren.

"Damn it Andrew I told you to grab them while we were at the gas station," said Donald.

"Well at least we have the s'mores stuff," Justin said trying to stop the tension.

After eating the group the decided to talk around the fire. They talked about the common thing amongst guys.

"So Donald how does it feel to be getting married?" Andrew asked.

"Well I feel like a lucky man," replied Donald.

"So, Warren how about you?" asked Andrew.

"What relationship mine ended a month ago," Warren replied.

"I haven't talked to you in awhile Justin. So how about you?" asked Andrew.

"I have been dating mine for months now and have decided to propose to her soon," replied Justin.

"Congrats man," said Warren.

"So David how about you?" asked Donald.

"Damn, I work a full time job. I don't have time for that," replied David.

"Your no fun David," said Donald.

"Hey, your not the one that lives with Warren," replied David.

"David, I found my current job a month ago," said Warren.

"Yeah, its your fifth one Warren," replied David.

"David, you have that wrong this is my forth one," Warren said jokingly.

"What that fast food job didn't cut it for ya," said Donald.

"I liked the breakfast burrito's but the pay and benefits sucked," replied Warren.

"I don't have to worry about it I'm a store manager," David boasted.

"So Andrew how about your relationship?" asked Justin.

"You got remember Katie is a vet. I'm working all the time so is she so we don't see each other much, but when we do the time is nice," replied Andrew.

"Oh, yeah you work in the local news station," said Donald.

"Shit is always breaking someone has to fix it," replied Andrew.

Justin, grabbed the chocolate out the cooler then walked over to the car and got the marshmallows and graham crackers and walked back over to the fire. Just then everyone heard the coyotes howl, and owls fly by.

"That's odd," said Warren.

"Oh, well so who's on watch tonight," Donald said drunkenly downing the last of his beer.

"I'll do it," Warren said begrudgingly.

After Warren volunteered, everyone retired to their tents.

(A Few Hours Later)

Justin comes walking out of his tent half asleep. He looks over at Warren and Warren looks back at him.

"I have to take a piss," said a tired Justin.

"Just don't wonder off to far," Warren said flipping the page of his book.

Justin walks off into the forest with a flashlight in hand to take his piss. An hour later Justin is not back and Andrew is waking up. He is thirsty and gets up and walks out of his tent. He walks over to the cooler and gets a water on his wake back to his tent he stops and notices Justin's tent unzipped and wide open.

"Warren, where's Justin?" Andrew asked.

"Well he got up to take a piss," replied Warren.

"What time was that?" asked Andrew.

"It's about 10:50 when he got up," replied Warren.

"What time is it now?" asked Andrew.

"Its about 11:50 now. He should have been back already," replied Warren looking down at his pocket watch.

"Something happened to him if he's not back yet," said Andrew.

"Nah, he's probably just lost. Let's go find him," replied Warren.

"I'll wake up the others before we go," said Andrew.

Andrew walked over to Donald's tent and woke him up.

"You better have damn good reason for waking me up Andrew," said Donald.

"Justin's missing," replied Andrew.

"So, its not my problem I didn't invite the guy," said Donald.

"I try to be nice to Katie's cousin and invite him to our night out here," replied Andrew.

"Oh, I forgot you'd do anything for fucking Katie," said Donald.

"Fuck off, and go back to sleep then," replied Andrew.

After leaving Donald's tent walks over to David's tent. Andrew unzipped the tent and saw David's mouth wide open and snoring obnoxiously. Andrew taps him and wakes him up.

"What's going on?" asked David with one eye open.

"Justin's missing," replied Andrew.

"He probably just got lost. He'll find his way back. I'm going to go back bed now," said David laying back down.

Andrew leaves tent and says something to himself.

"I hope a bug flies into your mouth," said Andrew.

"You know I heard that right," replied David.

"Yeah, just go back to sleep," said Andrew.

Andrew walks back over to Warren who was getting ready to hike up the trail. He has his Long bow slung over his shoulder and a bag of marbles in hand. Andrew quickly walks back over to the car, grabs the hatchet, the flare gun and a flashlight. He then walks back over to Warren.

"Why do you need the hatchet?" asked Warren.

"You never know what your going to find out here," replied Andrew.

"A hatchet won't take anything down," said Warren.

Andrew and Warren start to head out from the camp. The stick to the trail and go looking for Justin.

"So Andrew do anything about those crazy murders that have happened?" asked Warren.

"I'll make a call and get back to ya on that one," replied Andrew.

They walked the trail for half an hour and found nothing so they went back to camp. After just getting back to camp Andrew and Warren see someone walking from the trail. Andrew shines the flashlight over there to see it was Justin. He had a fresh bite mark in his neck. Andrew was left speechless and looked over at Warren who was also speechless. Andrew cautiously walked over to him.

"Justin? What happened to you?" asked Andrew.

Warren slowly walked over to them.

"Justin were you attacked by an animal?" asked Warren.

Justin said nothing. He tries to grab Warren, Warren pushes him off.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" asked Warren.

Justin lets out growl and lunges at Warren. Andrew for a minute doesn't know what to do, but instinct takes over and he nails Justin in the back of the leg with handle of the hatchet. Justin falls face first to the ground with a thud and passes out. Warren and Andrew drag his ass back to camp.

"Warren, what do you think this is? Rabies?" asked Andrew.

"I don't know. Its not rabies because it take awhile for rabies to effect a human," replied Warren.

They get back to camp and Donald and David are both up. Donald is cursing up a storm and has a beer in one hand. Warren and Andrew drag, Justin over by the fire. David and Donald walk over and Donald has the shovel in hand. They turn him on his back to examine the bite mark.

"So Warren what type of animal would do this?" asked David.

"I don't know an animal that would bite like that," replied Warren.

"Donald come over and carry him, we have to get him to a hospital before the bite becomes infected," said Andrew.

Donald drops his beer and the shovel and walks over to him. He starts to pick Justin up and Justin then tries to bite him. They wrestle to the ground. Donald on his back and has Justin by the neck with his right hand. With his left he grabs the shovel and swings at Justin's head knocking Justin off and to the ground. Justin's on his back twitching. Warren walks over to him with long bow in hand. He takes out and arrow from his quiver and points the arrow at Justin's head. Warren hesitates for a few moments as he locks the arrow in and pulls back the string.

"Kill the fucker already Warren," said Donald getting up back onto his feet.

"We cant kill him," said Andrew.

"He tried to bite me. He needs to die before he can harm one of us," replied Donald.

"But he's friend we cant do that to him," said Andrew.

"Its either him or us," replies Donald.

"How am I suppose to explain this to Katie?" Andrew asks.

"I don't give a damn man," replies Donald.

Andrew walks off and Warren shoots his arrow right into Justin's head. Justin was dead. An eerie silence falls on the camp. Andrew was by his tent trying to wrap his head around what just happened while the other look at Justin's dead body.

"What the fuck just happened?" asked David.

Andrew walks back over to them and answers David's question for him.

"We just killed someone. That is what has happened," replied Andrew.

"Fuck him lets back up and go," said Donald.

"We cant just leave him here we have to burry him," replied Andrew.

"If you want to burry him here's the shovel you better start digging," said Donald handing Andrew the blood soaked shovel.

Andrew starts to dig the hole, but as he is digging more of them start walking towards them. Donald looks over at them and tells everyone.

"We need to hurry up and get the fuck out of here," said Donald.

The four of them quickly ran to the car. Andrew starts the car up and they drive off leaving almost everything at the camp site. The only things they had taken with them was what they had left in the car. They drove back towards Warren's house. They didn't know what was happening but they didn't intend to find out. The roads were backed up making driving harder but after awhile they made it to Warren's and David's house. They had to move quick as they saw more of those things walking around. They grabbed lots of canned food, water bottles some toilet paper. Warren grabs his rapier from his room. Donald was standing in the doorway looking at Warren as he grabbed his rapier. Andrew walks over to the window and sees more of the dead walking.

"What the hell is that for?" Donald asked.

"This is my weapon of choice. You might have a gun and be effective with that, but I'm effective with this and my bow and my rapier," replied Warren.

"That shit wont help you if you get swarmed by those things. What I have in the car will," boasted Donald.

"Guys, stop arguing and we have to hurry, before those things come banging on our door," said Andrew.

"We are moving as fast as we can," said Donald.

They finished cleaning out the house and get back into the car. They sped off, they had no idea on where to go all they could do was head north and hope not everywhere is like this. Everyone was was worrying about someone else. For Andrew it was Katie, for Warren it was his sister Lisa, for Donald it was his soon to be wife. After driving for a bit they realized that they would have to stay off the main roads and stick to back roads. The four of manage to do what it takes to survive a year.


	2. Episode 2: A Year of Hell

Episode 2: A Year of Hell

Its been a year since this world went to hell. Donald lead his group of David, Andrew and Warren to a abandoned gas station and right next to it an old rest stop. Andrew was in an old warn out hoodie, his jeans still in tack and had old workers boots on. On his belt was a pistol he picked up when they stopped shortly after the dead walked. Andrew got out of the drivers seat of the car, Warren got out of the backseat.

"David and I will stay with the car. Warren check the rest stop and Andrew check the gas station. Andrew you take the walkie-talkie and report once the area is clear," said Donald.

"Donald I don't like the idea of us splitting up. What if one of us gets into trouble," replied Andrew.

"Andrew this isn't up for debate this is an order and you follow them," said Donald.

"Ugh... Fine," replied Andrew.

Andrew and Warren walk towards the two places. Warren was in his old green cloak, he had worn out pants and a equally worn out shirt on.

"Warren stay safe please. Don't investigate to much till I can get over there," said Andrew.

"Andrew I can handle it," replied Warren.

"Just don't get bitten by one these Walkers," said Andrew.

"I should say the same thing to you as well," joked Warren.

The two of them split up. Andrew walked over to the gas station while Warren went to the rest stop.

(Andrew in the Gas Station)

Before walking into the station he looked through the large windows just outside. He could see movement inside the station. Andrew withdrew his pistol from its holster that was attached to his belt. Andrew walked to the door and slowly opened it. He saw a backpack right at the door. He would look in that later, he first had to deal with the Walker that was in the station. He first walked up to the register and walked behind it and saw that the gun was taken.

"I kind of figured that it wouldn't be here," Andrew said to himself.

As he walked away from the register he saw the Walker. Andrew waited till it had stopped and saw him. He then pointed his gun and fired on it. He shot it right in the head. The Walker fell onto its back it was dead. Andrew walked over to it and thought about who this person was before this hell. Andrew checked the rest of the gas station and found no one else was there. He did find a bolt action rifle he liked.

"This must have belonged to the guy before he turned. He won't miss it," said Andrew putting it over his shoulder.

Andrew walked around the station and collected various things that might be of some use. He found no food though. As he was making his way to the door he stopped and checked the backpack. What he found it even shocked him. He found three boxes of rifle ammo, three energy bars, a bottle of water, and a large can of beans.

"At least we get to eat tonight," Andrew said to himself.

He left the gas station and walked over to the rest stop to meet up with Warren. Andrew opened the door to the rest stop he moved quietly into the building, just in case he doesn't get attacked by a Walker. He walked back into the kitchen, on his way there he saw three dead Walkers, Warren killed them with his rapier as they have a single puncture wound to the head of each of them. Andrew saw movement in the kitchen so he moved quietly into it. Unannounced to Warren, Andrew was coming up behind him. Warren was rummaging through some stuff. Andrew points his gun at him from a small distance.

"What the fuck Andrew?" Warren asked.

Andrew lowered his pistol.

"Sorry man I didn't know it was you," replied Andrew.

"Did you find anything?" Asked Warren.

"Yeah I did. I found this rifle and some ammo, a few energy bars, a bottle of water and dinner for tonight," replied Andrew.

"Is it anything good?" Warren asked.

"Well if you call beans good then yeah," Andrew replied with a slight chuckle.

"Just great more beans," Warren sighed.

"Hey you two did you find dinner?" Donald asked over the walkie-talkie

"Yeah, you and David bring the car over," replied Andrew.

(In the Rest Stop)

Andrew walked over to the stove and tried the burners. He was hoping that at least one would work. He turned the first one on and nothing, he tried the second one and that one didn't work as well. Andrew let out a sigh and then turned on the third one that too didn't work. There was one burner left, Andrew hoped that there was just enough gas left in it for him to turn it on so he can warm the beans. They haven't eaten a hot meal in a while. Andrew turned on the forth burner and to his surprise it worked.

"Warren find me something to put these beans in please," Andrew asked.

Warren walked around the kitchen. He was looking for something like a pot for Andrew to use. He found a small pot and walked it back over to Andrew. Andrew used his hatchet to open the can and dumped the beans into the pot. Andrew then put them over the open fire and let them warm. As they were warming David and Donald finally showed. David took a seat in a booth and looked out the window. One booth over he found something that caught his eye though. It was a double barrel shotgun. David had been using his bat over this last year, but he had always wanted another weapon and this one had caught his eye. Donald walked into the kitchen and saw a pot on the fire and Warren and Andrew standing around talking.

"If you two are done I would like to eat," said Donald.

"Donald just wait would ya, let them warm up," replied Andrew.

"We rarely find food and when we do we split when small can of anything by four. Just once I would like enough food where we all can get a helping plus have more," said Donald.

"Donald it might be nice to have extra but at least we have enough to eat," replied Andrew.

The burner stopped working. Andrew removed the beans from the heat and put some each into a bowl. Donald took his and walked back out to where David was. Warren walked two bowls out and gave one to David. Andrew took the last bowl and joined them out there. As everyone ate Andrew looked around and imagined what this rest stop would like full. They had pass through California rather quickly after the events had happened. They were somewhere in Nevada. After eating, Warren, David and Donald grabbed what they could and went back to the car. Before getting back on the road Andrew wanted a map to know exactly where he was going. In the back of his mind he has wished this had never happened as so many of his loved ones are either dead or missing. He couldn't spend to much time thinking about them as he had people outside that need him. He grabbed a map off a table. Andrew left the building and walked back to the car.

(Back on the Road)

The four of them returned to driving down the road. They passed empty car after empty car a lot of people were trying to flee but failed to a lot of these cars were left abandoned by people who have turned. On the road they had passed many Walkers but none were in the way for them to have had to stop. After driving for another hour they had to stop to try and get some gas from these abandoned cars. Donald and Warren got out of the car. Donald had his assault rifle with him. He ordered Warren to get the gas can and the pump so they can get gas out of the other cars. Andrew and David were left in the car to cover it.

"David you seem quiet," said Andrew.

"I just miss some of these everyday things that's all," replied David.

"Don't we all," said Andrew.

David shrugged his life before this all wasn't all that great anyway. He thinks he'd rather live in this life then the one he had before this hell. Before this hell he thought about suicide, but now knowing what you'd turn into he thought against it. Andrew looked at one of the side view mirrors and what he saw made him grab the walkie-talkie and tell Donald.

"Guys hurry up we have a small heard headed our way," said Andrew.

"Crap," replied Donald.

Donald shouted to Warren to grab the gas can and let's go.

"Donald the gas can is not full," replied Warren.

"We don't have time. We have to leave now Warren so grab the can and let's go," said Donald.

Warren grabbed the can and ran back to the car with Donald in tow. Andrew started up the car and they drove off. They had to find a place to in order to fill the car or it was going to to die and at the moment they couldn't afford the car ding. It became night shortly after they escaped the heard. The group had come to a stop in a city called Panaca, Nevada. Just as they entered this small town their car would just die. The town seems like a ghost town as there is no one around.

(In Panaca, Nevada)

"I guess we couldn't have stopped in a better town," said Andrew.

"Why is that?" Donald asked.

"This town seems quiet and there doesn't seem to be that many Walkers around here," replied Andrew.

"There could be two reasons for that Andrew and you know it," said Donald.

"What do you mean by that Donald?" asked Andrew.

"I mean another group of people could have came through here and raided the town," replied Donald.

The four of them looked around the street they were on. It was odd that there was no sight of a single Walker. This was an odd sight as every city was invested with them from top to bottom. The last city they had stopped in they were almost trapped because of the Walkers.

"Warren go scout the next street for us," ordered Donald.

"That's not really a good idea Donald. We need to stick together just in case this is a trap," said Andrew.

They had stopped has a noise came from the end of the street. Andrew took his rifle off his shoulder and looked through the scope. He was expecting to see Walkers but instead it was a car.

"Umm... Guys we got company," said Andrew.

"Walkers?!" said Donald.

"Its a car Donald. It isn't Walkers, we have other humans. Let's not talk with our guns, maybe they will listen to reason," replied Andrew.

"I highly doubt that. I bet they would like to leave us dead on the ground and take our shit," said Donald.

"I think they'll listen to reason," replied Andrew.

"I hate to agree with Donald here but we have food and water they'll kill us for it," said David.

"Then what should we do?" Andrew asked.

"We should hide," replied David.

The four of them abandoned their car and went to the first house they saw. Donald kicked down the door and the four of them his in the house.

"I don't like this Warren. If we are hiding we have to think they know we did something," Andrew whispered to Warren.

"This doesn't feel right at all," Warren whispered back.

One of the cars they saw earlier pulls up to the door of the house they are in. Three guys carrying assault type weapons stand at the door. The four of them can hear one of say something.

"Our Scout told us they went into here. We best keep on our toes. They could be anywhere," said one of the guys.

David trying to move from where he was knocked something over in the kitchen. This sent the five guys over to the location. The saw David and pointed their weapons at him. David reached for his bat till one of the guys spoke. This guy clearly was the leader of this team of people.

"You reach for your weapon mate. I'll put a bullet in your head and don't tempt me," said the guy.

Andrew, Donald, and Warren came from where they were hiding and pointed their weapons at the guys. Another truck pulls up, four guys came out from the truck and ran into the house. They ordered Andrew, Warren and Donald to the drop their weapons. They did so, one of the guys pulled their backpacks off their back and then another walked up and tied their hands behind their backs. Warren, Andrew, Donald, and David were lead out of the house and into the truck. Once in the truck they were blindfolded and forced to sit down in the back. Someone grabbed all their gear and threw that into the car. The truck and car drove off fast down the road. None of them knew where they were all they knew was they were going rather fast.

"This isn't going to end good is it guys," said David.

"It can't be all bad they didn't kill us and take our stuff," said Andrew.

"Andrew, you are always looking on the bright side of things. The only I can think of is they haven't killed us yet," said Donald.

"Shove it Donald," replied Andrew.

"Would the lot of ya shut up. God I haven't heard prisoners take this much in a while," said the truck driver.

Warren sat there he didn't know what to expect as the had no idea where they were going. He felt empty without his weapons and all he knew was he was with his friends. And much more than that was well unknown.

(1 hour Later)

The truck pulled to a stop for a few moments then pulled into a parking stall. Five people came into the back and pulled up the four of them and lead them out. They were forced to stand side by side there blindfolded. One of the people removed the blindfolds one by one and standing in front of them was this thin, tall, muscular man. He had a gun in his hands looking over the four of them.

"Welcome to Lancaster, this is my home. My name is Scott and you all are my prisoners," said Scott.

"Why?" Andrew asked.

"You see you caused my men some trouble. Most of the time my men would have just left ya. But seeing as your car broke down the thought you could be useful here," said Scott.

"Why would we stay here?" Andrew asked.

"Well I offer a place to live, some protection, running water, and food. Its all for a price. You can all start by telling me your names," said Scott.

"Well I'm Andrew," said Andrew.

"David," stated David.

"I'm Donald," boasted Donald.

Warren didn't say a word.

"Speak up when I'm talking to you fellow," Scott said walking up to Warren.

"My name is Warren," Warren finally said.

"Glad to meet you all. First thing first you all will be staying in my prison for 24 hours," Scott said before being interrupted.

A young lady with blonde hair pulled up in a pony. She had dirty old jeans on and black shirt. She had a lab coat on with the name Hopkins written on it.

"Scott did they find what I asked for," said the blonde female.

This female looked over the prisoners and looked at Andrew.

"Oh my god Andrew!" Shouted the female.

"Katie?!" Replied Andrew.


	3. Episode 3:Earn Your Wheat and Grain

Episode 3: Earn Your Wheat and Grain

Andrew was still in shock on who was standing in front of him. He kept thinking that he had lost her when this all happened, but here she was. Katie ran over to and gave him a big hug and a kiss. She had wanted to see him since the day this had happened.

"Young Miss Hopkins do you know these four travelers?" Scott asked.

"Yes I do Scott," replied Katie.

"Would ya vouch for them?" Scott asked.

"Yes I would," replied Katie.

"Well before I let the lot of you in I best go over the rules and how I run this place. The rules are rather simple to understand. In order for you to eat and live in my homes you must work. Work around here is not going to be easy there are various tasks you could be doing around Lancaster. You could be working in the makeshift hospital with Katie here or hard at work in the fields. You could be on my scout team or on guard duty. All these jobs are not easy work but you will do them without question," said Scott.

All four of them understood Scott's requests. One of the people that took their weapons handed them back out to each of them.

"Now let me introduce some of the important people around Lancaster. Up first is myself I lead Lancaster. The young lady most of you already know is Katie Hopkins, and she leads the medic side of Lancaster. The guy that gave you your weapons back is Javier Munez, he is the head of my Scout Team. The older lady that you haven't meet yet is Miss Martha she is not only my wife but she is in charge of the farm land. The guy on the wall is my Head of Security and he is Luis Holmes. Last but not least my second in command Thomas Wells, you don't want to be meeting him," said Scott.

The four of them acknowledged everything Scott was telling them. He looked over them trying to decide where to put each of them.

"Now for where you all will be staying. As we don't have any free homes the lot of ya will be bunking with various people," said Scott.

"Andrew will be staying with me," replied Katie.

"So that leaves three of ya. Warren you'll be staying with James, he works in the farmland, he will show ya how to do the various tasks there that is asked of you. David you'll be bunking with Luis. David you too will be working in the farmland. Donald I predict your going to be trouble so you'll be staying with me and Miss Martha. Any lip from you and your ass is gone. And I think you'll be working with Luis. Andrew you'll be working in the Hospital with Katie," said Scott.

Scott signaled for Luis to open the gates and let everyone in. Luis did so and everyone walked in and saw everything that was hiding behind the gates. The city of Lancaster was rather large and towards the back you could all these wheat crops growing. Scott walked the four of them as did the scout team.

"Ok what you see to the left are little homes. Those homes belong to families we have taken in and have protected for a while now. To the right is the bar, the armory, the serving area for food and some tables. If you follow the road to the left and that will lead you to the prison. And if you follow the road to the right that will lead you to the remainder of the homes. Katie will show you all to your guys place and then your free to explore Lancaster," said Scott.

Scott left the four of them and walked back to the wall. Katie looked at Andrew and smiled before they all started walking deeper to the right.

"Would you guys keep up," said Katie.

They walked up to the first house. It was an old looking house. This home belonged to Luis. Katie told David this is where he will be. They cross the street and walk up two houses. This house was a cleaner house then those around. The person who lives there must really take care of his property.

"Warren this is James' house. So go ahead and go introduce yourself," said Katie.

Warren walks from the four of them and walks up to the door. He knocks once and steps back, a tall African American opens the door. He looks down at Warren.

"So you must be Warren. Scott had said you'd be coming around. All I ask is you keep my house as clean as you see it," said James.

Warren didnt say much, he acknowledged what James had said.

"Well come on in and make yourself at home. Your room is across from mine. Please keep it as clean as you see it. You'll be waking up before sunrise and returning here just before sunsets," said James.

Warren walked from the front door to the bedroom. He set his stuff down on the bed. Warren looked out the window and and watched Andrew, Katie and Donald walk off.

Katie, Andrew and Donald continued the walk down the road. They walked down past Katie's home and to the end of the street. They walked up to the large house and Katie knocked on the door. This older looking lady opened the door. She had overalls on, she had a long sleeve shirt on she had a pair of beat up boots on.

"Hi Miss Hopkins," said the lady.

"Hi Miss Martha," replied Katie.

"My husband said you were bringing a guest to stay with us and here you are with what Scott says is your boyfriend and Donald," said Miss Martha.

"Yes this one is Andrew and the other taller one is Donald," replied Katie.

"Well Donald come on in," said Miss Martha.

Donald walked in and looked around the home. Donald didn't like the idea he had to live with Scott. Miss Martha said bye to Katie and Andrew and closed the door. She walked over to Donald and looked him over.

"Listen here punk there are some rules of my house. Scott may own your butt in Lancaster but in my home you follow my rules. Rule 1 don't bring anyone that isn't welcome in. That means don't be bringing any females without my knowledge. Rule 2 Keep my house your room, my kitchen all of it clean. Any messes and my husband would be the least of your concerns. Rule 3 If you are not going to be trouble then you'll have no problems living here," said Miss Martha.

"Yes mam I'll follow your rules, replied Donald.

"Good, now you can follow me and I'll show you to your room. Also you can leave your weapons down here," said Miss Martha.

Donald begrudgingly set his weapon down on the counter. He didn't like the idea of not having it on his person. Miss Martha walked him up the stairs and to a guest room in the house they had.

"Donald don't snoop around the house please stay in your room. You'll get your guns back when walk out my door," said Miss Martha.

Donald sat down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. He was glad it was a home and not inside the car.

(Andrew and Katie)

After dropping off Donald, Andrew and Katie finally had a moment to themselves. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Andrew I thought you were dead. I'm glad your not there wasn't a day gone by that I didn't think of you," said Katie.

"Katie I thought the same of you. It pained me to think that had happened to you. I'm just grateful that I found you," replied Andrew.

They walked back to her home. She used her to open the door and let them in. They in the front room and continued their conversation.

"Before we found you Andrew, I held out hope one day that I wouldn't find as one of those Walkers and had to put a bullet in your head. I didn't see any other guy I stayed single in hopes you'd be found a live in well. I had plenty of opportunity but I turned anyone who asked down," said Katie.

"My worst fear was finding you either dead or turned. I just couldn't face that yet. I'm just glad here you are alive and well," said Andrew.

They looked at each other than kissed again. They both were overcome with emotion.

(Back in the City)

Warren was walking around looking for his friends. Donald and David had already made their way to the bar. The music was going and the bar was full of the citizens of Lancaster. Donald and David took a seat at a table and ordered a drink.

"So Don let's have some fun," said David.

"What type of fun would that be David?" Donald asked.

"How about a drinking game Donald," replied David.

"Yeah I'm game," stated Donald.

The two of them started just chugging beer after beer. As they drank more they started to get drunk. Most people in this city won't get flat out drunk as they know that work has to be done tomorrow. Their drinking started to attract unwanted, one person in particular walked over he had a baseball cap on covering his black hair. He had a vest on and sunglasses on.

"I think you two have had enough," said the guy.

"Would….you….just…..shut….up," slurred David.

"Let me guess you just drink your problems away," said the guy.

"You don't know me," slurred David.

"I don't need to know you to see your old life was terrible," said the guy.

"How dare you speak to me like that," David slurred.

"If I was you I'd walk away before you try and pick a fight with someone you don't even know friend," replied the guy.

Just before David spat something back Andrew, Warren and Katie walk into the bar. Katie is in a state of shock to see that David is picking a fight with Scott's second in command Thomas. David was not going to like the end result if he doesn't stop soon. Katie leaned over to Andrew and said something to him.

"You have to stop David before he tries and throws a punch at Thomas. It won't end good for him if he does," said Katie.

Andrew tells Warren this and they start to make their way to them. You could still hear things being said.

"I'll kick your ass if you keep messing with me friend," David said sarcastically.

"Listen hear you good for nothing piece of shit. You look like an idiot when you get flat out drunk. You must have nothing to look forward in life, your life must be meaningless if all you want to do is drink your troubles away. Let me guess before all this hell you were a single, employed at some dead end job waste of space who spent more time at bars then at his own home. Your a damn shame that what you are," said Thomas.

Rather than replying David stood up from the table and rushed Thomas. Thomas side stepped him and pushed David into the jukebox. The jukebox stopped playing. David was bleeding from the elbow, where his elbow went through the glass.

"Would you stop before you get anymore hurt," said Thomas.

David tackled Thomas to the ground. Thomas quickly turned the tables on him, now David was on the ground and Thomas was on top of him. Thomas punched him twice in the face before he pulled off of David by Andrew and Warren. Luis and a few other guards rushed in there to pull them apart. Scott walks in and looks around the bar.

"Guards detain Warren, David and Donald. Then bring to me," Scott said clearly annoyed of everything that just happened.

The guards grabbed them and brought them before Scott. Scott looked over David and saw him bleeding from the elbow. He had blood dripping from his arm.

"You all took advantage of my hospitality and did this. You all should be a shamed. David it was foolish to challenge someone like Thomas, who was an ex UFC fighter. Donald and Warren you are equally responsible for his actions," said Scott.

"Hey what about Andrew. He is also part of our group," said Donald.

"Andrew is Katie's boyfriend, she has been without him in her life for a year. I'm not going to take anymore time away from her," replied Scott.

"That's not fair," replied Donald.

"What's not fair is you all took advantage of everything of mine and then wasted an opportunity that I granted you. Now that you all wasted your opportunity you'll all enjoy each others company in the prison tonight. We will discuss your punishments in the morning. And as for you David, Katie will fix you up in the prison," said Scott.

Warren looked at David. He was clearly annoyed, he wasn't responsible for the actions of David and Donald but he is now part of the punishment. The guards lead them away and were walked over to the prison.

(At the Prison)

Once at the prison there standing was the guy David tried to punch. Thomas was the Sheriff around Lancaster and everyone knew not to mess with him. He looked over the three of them and walked behind his desk and grabbed a set of keys to open the cells. David and Donald were thrown into one. Thomas then opened the one next to David and Donald. Warren walked in and sat down on the cot. Thomas locked him and then returned to the desk.

"Thanks David we were fine till you two went ahead and did something stupid and got us locked into here," said Warren.

"Chill Warren we were just having some fun. Its not David's fault that Thomas tried to ruin our fun," said Donald.

David was puking his guts out in the toilet as Donald and Warren went at it.

"If you should be angry at anyone, it should be Andrew. He's the one who gets to sleep in a nice comfortable bed," said Donald.

"Andrew had nothing to do with you three getting locked up in here," said Katie.

Katie, Thomas and Andrew walked into the cell area. Thomas opened the cell door to let Katie and Andrew in to take a look at David.

"David come over here and take a seat on the cot please," said Katie.

David dragged himself and sat down on the cot. Katie put gloves on her hands. She then asked David to show her his arm. David put out his arm and Katie examined it. She saw that there was glass in his arm. She then looked over his face. He had a couple cuts and he will have a black eye. Katie took out some ice from her bag and then put it on his eye.

"David I need you to understand that I have to pull out the glass. I'm not going to lie it will hurt so I need you to sit still please," said Katie.

"Ok, beautiful," David said still put of his mind drunk.

Katie took out some bandages and a pair of tweezers. She slowly pulled piece after piece of glass out. After she pulled out a piece she would clean it out with some disinfectant and then put a bandage on the cut. It took her over an hour to pull, clean and bandaged all the glass cuts David had.

"David I'll need to see you tomorrow to clean out the cuts again," said Katie.

"Ok," replied David who was starting to sober up.

Before leaving the prison Andrew left them with something to think about as they were left there to think about what they have done.

"David, think about it like this. We are so lucky that Katie is here otherwise we would have been thrown out into the cold. We would have nothing but ourselves," said Andrew before leaving.

The three of them watched as Katie, Andrew and Thomas leave the cell area. Thomas took a seat at the desk and Andrew and Katie left the prison leaving the three of them in the cell.

"So Warren what's up with you and Katie you have been cold to her since we ran into her?" Donald asked.

"If you must know Donald it goes back awhile. Andrew has always been a good friend to me. He has since the first day I meet the guy," replied Warren.

"When did you meet him?" asked Donald.

"I meet Andrew when he posted an add online for a roommate. Lisa my sister told me to go and meet him and so I did. He talked to me about stuff but we really hit it off when he mentioned video games," replied Warren.

"So how did you feel when Andrew started dating Katie?" David asked.

"He kept me out of the loop when they first started dating. All I knew was he was gone a lot and that was it. Andrew was still a good friend when he was around. That was till the day I meet her," replied Warren.

~Flashback 2 Years before the Current Events ~

Warren walked out of his room to find Andrew and a young blonde haired female with him snuggled up on the couch. Warren saw what was before him, Andrew his best friend had a girlfriend. He didn't like it because it took time away from their friendship but he knew this story all to well.

"Hi you must be Warren. I'm Katie," introduced Katie.

"Hi," replied Warren.

"Andrew told me about you its great to finally meet you. Any friend of Andrew's is a friend of mine. I hope you don't mind that I'm here," said Katie.

"Yeah its fine," Warren said with a false composure.

Warren walks into the kitchen and heats up some food. He takes it out of the microwave and then walks back to his room, he gave a fake smile as Andrew looked over at him. He walked back to his room and sat down in front of his computer. This was it he knew what this meant. Once again he would be forced to find another home. He felt alone again. He was just starting to like where he was and now that Katie was a more permanent thing he knew he would have to go.

(Days Later)

"Warren can we talk for a bit?" Andrew asked.

"Sure," replied Warren.

They both took a seat on the couch in the front room Andrew just turned off the TV.

"Warren my friend there isn't any easy way to say this but I have to ask you to move out," said Andrew.

"Why?" asked Warren.

"Katie will be moving in at the end of the month and we will be turning your room into an office. Warren I have already talked to Lisa and she said your more than welcome to move back in with your dad. Once you get down there I have reached out to an old friend and he said he has a job for you," replied Andrew.

~ End of Flashback ~

"Wow that was sure fucked up of Andrew," said David.

"Not really David. Andrew let me stay there for a year," replied Warren.

"Warren, did you ever think what other things Andrew has kept from you. I mean he kept the relationship from you," said Donald.

"I don't have to worry about that Andrew had his reasons for not telling me," replied Warren.

"So that's why you were so cold to Katie when we saw her," said Donald.

"To be honest with you guys at the beginning I actually loathed Katie. She was taking away my friend. I never knew what Andrew saw in her to this day I still don't know," replied Warren.

"Warren let me tell you. Katie and Andrew are perfect for each other. I knew them both in high school. They never did date in high school as they both were different, but looking at them now I can see they are all to similar," said Donald.

"Andrew is a good person," replied Warren.

"If he was he would never kicked you out," said David.

"I have forgiven Andrew for that a while back. The only thing I miss is that he won't be here to watch my back like he has done over the last year," replied Warren.

"To be honest with you Warren, knowing Andrew like I do he would rather be laying next to Katie then in a cell with us," said Donald.

Warren didn't want to think about it like that but Donald might be right. Donald was making some sense, Warren shrugged it off and laid down on his cot and went to bed. David and Donald did as well.

(At Scott's House)

While the three of them in the prison were talking Scott called a meeting of the heads of Lancaster. The first one to arrive was Javier, next was Luis, Miss Martha was waiting by the door to let everyone in. Thomas and Katie arrived at about the same time. Miss Martha walked downstairs to the meeting room and joined the others.

"So why the meeting Scott?" Luis asked.

"We need to discuss what our new guests have done and figure out the proper punishment for doing so," replied Scott.

"What did they do?" Miss Martha asked.

"They caused a disruption in the bar tonight. One in particular got into a fight with Thomas here and ended up causing some damage in the bar," replied Scott.

"We should remove them from Lancaster. We wouldn't put up with problems like that," said Luis.

"Luis, we need all the help we can get here and they could be a big help," replied Katie.

"Katie they caused a scene in the bar and needs to punished. Luis exiling them is a little excessive though," said Scott.

"Scott, you seen first hand the damage they have in the bar," said Luis.

"Luis, Thomas was also responsible for the damage in the bar. He is the one that put David through the jukebox," replied Katie.

"That maybe true Miss Hopkins but Thomas didn't start the fight he only defended himself and stopped the fight from escalating," said Scott.

"What they did is still no reason to throw them out," replied Katie.

"I have to agree with her honey," said Miss Martha.

"Why is that?" Luis asked Miss Martha.

"Luis, since the last time we expanded we lost a lot of people. The farmland needs as many hands as we can get. It takes a lot to take of everything. The animals, the fruits and vegetables, its a lot of work for so little men," replied Miss Martha.

"After what all of you have said I have decided what I am going to do. The three locked up in the prison will in fact stay here. They will do the jobs I have assigned them. Tomorrow under my supervision David will fix my jukebox and anything else in my bar. Warren will be heading to the fields and Donald will be on gaurd duty," said Scott.

All those that have gathered accepted the decision of Scott's. Luis, Thomas, and Katie all left. They all went home and most went to bed.

(Back at Katie's Home)

Katie saw Andrew sitting on the couch waiting for her. He was on edge and he had every right to be. He had no idea the fate of his friends. He had hoped that Katie was able to persuade them to let the three of them stay.

"Well how'd it go?" Andrew asked.

"It took a lot but the three of them will be staying. The only thing is David will have to fix up the bar. I guess that can't be helped," replied Katie.

"How are you feeling about all this?" asked Andrew.

"Conflicted to say the least. I want you here, but those other is where my problem lies. They got in based on my recommendation, then this mess happens. It looks bad on me and I'm left defending my choices to the others," replied Katie.

"I get where you are coming from. I have been traveling this hell with the three of them. Each of us have our own problems, but we kept each other alive," said Andrew.

"I'm grateful you had them. When this all started I was on my own. That was till Scott lead a small group of people though the city I was hidden at. He found me and let me join his group. I helped those injured and he gave me a place to live and protection," replied Katie.

"We avoided big groups of people because all they were was trouble. We stayed small and was able to move quickly," said Andrew.

"I'm grateful for Scott and Lancaster, but now I'm happy to see you with me now. Anyway we better get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow, I'm going out with the scout team in search of medicines and I would hope you would accompany me," said Katie.

"I would love to go with you tomorrow, " replied Andrew.

The two of them went into the room and laid down on the bed. As long as Andrew knew Katie he could tell something was bothering her. He wanted to know what that is.

"Katie I know something is bothering you. You can tell me," said Andrew.

"If you must its Warren. I still get this feeling that he is holding a grudge against me. His expression when he saw me earlier told me that," replied Katie.

"Warren, has always been different. He wasn't able to get over you moving in with me. Before all this, the way I looked at it was he needed me more than I needed him. He was a good friend, but I guess he seemed ungrateful I didn't throw him out onto the street. I set up a place to live for him and got him a job. I will always be happy to have him as a friend but its even better that I have you back in my life.," said Andrew before kissing her.

After the kiss the two of them drifted off to sleep.

(The Next Day)

The three in the prison were up bright and early. Warren was the first awake he was up walking around. It was a cold morning and all he had was his cloak to keep him warm. Donald and David were slow to get up, their heads were splitting from all the drinking they did the night before. They all saw three guards, Thomas and Scott walk in.

"I hope you all slept well. You three are lucky that my wife and Katie went to bat for you or all of you we have been sent packing. Now that you are up there's work to be done so eat up and be ready. David you'll not be heading to the fields like Warren, instead you'll come see me at the bar," said Scott.

"I'm sorry about last night," replied David.

"That's good you realised you made a mistake, but there's always punishment to ones mistake. David you fixing up the bar is your punishment. Donald and Warren both have a hards work ahead of them as well. So enjoy breakfast and I'll see you later," said Scott leaving.

The guards hand each of them a plate of food. It was a fresh biscuit, some homemade jam and a glass of water. The three of them forked it down rather quickly. After eating the delicious breakfast Thomas let them out and they returned to their homes. As Warren walked home he saw Andrew and Katie. He walked over to them.

"Hey Andrew and Katie," said Warren.

"Hi Warren," replied Andrew.

"What are you guys up to?" Warren asked.

"Well, Katie and I are going with the scout team to gather up some supplies she needs," replied Andrew.

"Stay safe out there Andrew and Katie," said Warren before turning around and walking to his house.

Andrew finishes putting the bullet proof vest and gloves that were given to him. He helped Katie finish putting hers on. He put his pistol in its holster and put his rifle on his shoulder. Katie put her shotgun on her back and put a pistol in her holster. The two of them walk to the gate to join Javier and his team as they too got ready to go.

"Javier where are we going today?" Katie asked.

"Well we are heading back to the city we were in yesterday I think we have more supplies there," replied Javier.

"I just need some of the basics we are running low on. Everyday homes should have that as long as they haven't been picked dry," said Katie.

"The city looked rather good so supplies will be there for you," replied Javier.

Scott walked out of the gate and joined the Scout team. He looked over everyone seeing how ready they are.

"Listen a few things before all of you head out. Don't take if it belongs to someone else we are not thieves we are only looking for items that don't belong to the living. And lastly make sure Katie comes back alive as she is a pivotal part of Lancaster," said Scott.

"Got it Scott," replied Javier.

The three cars left Lancaster and headed in the direction of Panaca.

(Back in Lancaster)

Warren was getting ready with James to head out to the fields of corn. Donald was back at Scott's place getting ready to join Luis on the wall and for David who was suffering from a nasty hangover was going slow as he dreaded to meet with Scott and fix his bar after last night.

"So Warren how was last night?" James asked.

"I spent the night in the prison. So yeah it was great," replied Warren.

Warren and James left their house and made their way to the field. You could as large number of the people busting their ass. Warren and James saw this lady walk over to them. She was on horse back.

"Ok James and Warren you will hauling hay today. So get to it," said Miss Martha.

Warren and James walked over to the barn and started bringing in the hay. They weren't to only ones doing so. Warren didn't care to much for the back breaking work, he'd rather be out there with Andrew but he knew that wasn't going to happen. As he hauled the hay in he couldn't help but look at the wall that was between him and the rest of the world. You could hear the occasional Walker but nothing the guards couldn't handle. Warren couldn't help but wonder what David was up to.

(In the Bar)

"About damn time you showed up," said Scott.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, but my arm is killing me," replied David.

"Yeah putting your elbow through my jukebox would do that to ya," said Scott with a slight laugh.

"What do you need me to do first?" asked David.

"I'm not asking you to change out the glass, but what I want you to do is. First off you'll grab that broom and sweep the floor spotless, after sweeping the floor clean each and every table they should not be sticky. Next organize the drinks in order," replied Scott.

"Am I going to be at it all day?" David asked.

"No, you'll keep going till Miss Hopkins returns so she can examine your arm," replied Scott.

David wasn't going to say another word he walked over to the corner and grabbed the broom. Scott left the bar and left David to his work. Scott left the bar and headed over to the wall, he decided he would take a look around and all thee work being done. Scott liked to oversee everything. Lancaster was a very special place to him. It was his home, his security, his life. He lived to see it prosper.

(On the Wall)

Scott climbed the wall to the top. He meet up with Luis who was watching the entrance.

"So how's the new recruit?" Scott asked.

"Donald is doing a fine job. He is taking it very seriously and I'm glad he is," replied Luis.

"Good, make him work hard he needs structure and needs to learn what hard work is. All of them need it," said Scott.

"What about Andrew sir?" Luis asked.

"Andrew is a difficult one address as he is with Katie and she is a very important piece to keep Lancaster running so. He does need structure as well. Maybe Javier will convince him to join the Scout Team. He could be very useful there," replied Scott.

"Scott always full of useful advice I'm glad to know ya," said Luis.

"Luis, I'm happy to help with advice I don't mind sharing what I know. Well if you would excuse me I need to see how lunch is coming a long," replied Scott.

Scott left the wall and walked over to the eating area. Scott saw the four females and Miss Martha hard at work getting the meal prepared. He was happy to see everything getting done. Scott heard the bell go off that signaled that lunch was here. The farm hands headed in and took a seat at the tables.

(In the Eating Area)

Warren took a seat away from everyone he didn't have much to say after all. Scott saw this and sat down across from him. Warren looked up at him.

"So what is your story Warren?" asked Scott.

"Me? What is there to know? I am uncertain with my life, and the dead walk." Warren replied.

Scott made a slight chuckle at Warren's response.

"What's so funny?" Warren asked.

"You remind me of my son. Aaron. Boy always has his head in the clouds. I swear there are times when I just wanted to smack that boy across the head. Back when he was in high school he was in the football league, every night I saw him come home drunk and bring some bimbo home. I hated him wasting his future. So I set him right and put him in military school—after I put him back into rehab with his alcohol. In Pennsylvania he then went to collage there. He had a future. Then something bad happened to him," replied Scott.

"What happened? If it is too much I will not push it" Warren asked wanting to know more.

"He was my son, I tried helping him. But he lost so much after the accident he went soul searching. I see my son in you Warren. Always looking for purpose when the answer is around you," replied Scott.

Warren looked at shocked at what he had just heard. Scott was a very stern person.

"I heard form Katie that you mom died of cancer. Lung cancer. I am sorry. She told me that after she died you did not know what to do. Just like my son. Death changed him," said Scott.

Warren's eyes widened as he heard what Scott had just said. Katie had no right to tell him what had happened.

"I made this slice of paradise when The Fall happened. I cannot believe it, so much loss. But every wall I put up I wondered if my son was out there. I know my son, I expected him to come, hearing his old Harley Davison coming in. Then refugees came in. We made something here. What I am trying to say is you are looking for purpose, stay here. We could use someone with your skills. I heard you trained as a park ranger. Not to mention you are good with the bow. You are a survivor," said Scott.

Warren was intrigued by what Scott had just said. Scott supposedly had a spot for doing what he is yet to know.

"Just to me a favor Warren," asked Scott.

"What?" Warren replied with another question.

"Never let emotions cloud your judgement. I fear that your fate is splintered,

See you looking at Katie with searing eyes. I have a feeling she hurt you as well as Andrew. But the end of the world makes strange bedfellows. But I look in your eyes and I see a caged animal. I see your fate: the animal lives but the man, dies" replied Scott.

"An odd choice of words. You see me as an animal?" asked Warren.

"The Caged wolf is only loyal until the odds are not in his favor. You do not like your choices," replied Scott.

Scott got up and made his way back to the bar and sat to supervise David. He was doing what was asked of him. This made Scott happy to see.

(1 Hour Later in Panaca)

The three cars had come to a stop. Everyone exited the cars and surrounded Javier as he went over the plan.

"Listen good everyone we are looking for water and canned goods. Medical supplies are always in high demand back at Lancaster," said Javier.

Everyone split into groups. Andrew and Katie were with two people by the names of Leslie, and Jeremy. Javier gave a walkie-talkie to Katie in turn gave it to Andrew. Javier and his group took off down a few streets over. The second group went one street and Katie's group down the street they stopped on. The four of them walk up to the first house on the street. Andrew withdrew his pistol from the holster and pointed it at the door. Katie took her shotgun off her back and did the same. Leslie pointed her assault rifle she had at the door as well. Jeremy walked up to the door and kicked it in. The four of them walked into the house. Andrew and Katie checked upstairs while Leslie and Jeremy checked downstairs.

"Upstairs is all clear," Andrew said loud enough so the other two could hear.

"So is down here," replied Jeremy.

Andrew and Katie began the search upstairs. Katie checked the the bedroom while Andrew checked the master bathroom. He dug through the drawers and found nothing. He dug through the medicine cabinet. He did find some useful stuff in their. He grabbed the Band-Aids and put them into his backpack. He then put a bottle of pain reliever. He also grabbed the roll of toilet paper on the roll. Katie in the bedroom grabbed a bottle of water off the night stand. She tore through the one cabinet on the night stand and found nothing useful. She went through the dresser and found it empty. Who ever lived here must of took all their clothes before they left. Andrew and Katie leave the master bedroom and walked into the kids room. They looked around and saw it was torn up already.

"This looks like a mess I don't think we'll find anything in there," said Andrew.

"Yeah I agree with that. Let's go check the other bathroom then join the other two downstairs," replied Katie.

They both walked into the bathroom and looked around in it. Not many useful things could be found. It appears they didn't keep much if anything in the medicine cabinet in this bathroom. They took some shampoo they found and headed downstairs to meet up with Leslie and Jeremy who were both in the kitchen.

"Any luck?" Andrew asked.

"Some energy bars, a can of corn and carrots that's it," replied Leslie.

"Whoever lived here must have taken a lot of what they had before they left," said Katie.

"It's a family. A wife, a husband, and two kids," replied Jeremy.

"How'd you know that?" asked Katie.

"I saw the pictures in the family room," replied Jeremy.

"I would hope they managed to survive. I wouldn't wish the outcome on anyone," said Leslie.

"One could hope Leslie," replied Katie.

They finished checking the house and made their way out. After exiting the home. Andrew took a spray can of paint out of his backpack. He marked an X on the door. They moved onto the house next door. They got ready as Jeremy kicked the door in. They waited a minute then entered the single story house. Andrew and Katie checked the back of the house. Leslie and Jeremy checked the front of the house. The house was all clear and they begun to search. Andrew checked the bathroom and hit somewhat of a jackpot. He found two bottles of disinfectant, some bandages and some rubbing alcohol. He put everything he found into his backpack. He then walked into the master bedroom. He saw Katie looking at a picture. This home belonged to an elder couple.

"Andrew, how well do you think my grandparents farm held up?" asked Katie.

"Knowing your family like I do Katie they are alive on that farm of theirs. Your family is very capable of anything," replied Andrew

"I would like to check there sooner or later," said Katie.

"If we have to leave Lancaster I think heading there would be good," replied Andrew.

"Yeah it would," said Katie.

They searched through the bedroom and found nothing. They joined Leslie and Jeremy who were searching through the kitchen. Just as they got there two people ran through the door. Andrew and Katie pointed their weapons at them. They showed their hands.

"We mean no harm we just need some help. Our son is sick he needs a doctor," said the guy.

"Why would we help you?" Katie asked.

"We have food to spare we could give you some," replied the guy.

"Ok, we will help you guys. Leslie and Jeremy stay here, Katie and I will head over there. If we don't return in 10 minutes then come find us," said Andrew.

"Got it," replied Leslie.

Andrew and Katie walked over their with the couple. They showed them to the bedroom and there was the child they talked about.

"Here's what I need you to do. Get me some water and a rag," said Katie.

The parents of the child did that. Katie used her hand to check the temperature of the kid. He was burning up. This worried Katie. The signs were pointing to that he was bit. If he was he she knew she had to find the bite mark. The parents returned with the items she asked for.

"I have to ask this but was your son bitten at all?" Katie asked.

"We don't know," replied the wife.

"I'm going to have to look for a bite mark. If there is one you won't like the option I will give you," said Katie.

The parents didn't respond. Katie took this as they know the option as she pulled the covers back. She started with the arms. She rolled his sleeves up and found nothing. She then checked his back and still found nothing. She didn't have to roll up the jeans to find the bite mark. He got bit on the leg. Katie covered him back up. Javier and the others arrived at the house just as Katie walked out of the room. She walked over to Javier who was talking to Andrew.

"The kid was bitten," Katie said.

"Sine he was we don't have an option. Go tell his parents if they are willing to part with him they are more than welcome to come to Lancaster," replied Javier.

Katie walked over to the two parents who were crying they already knew what Katie found they didn't want to believe it but they had no choice.

"Well the bad news is just that. Your son was bitten on the leg you already know what you have to do before he turns," said Katie.

"Do we have too?" The guy asked.

"You could it now or wait till he turns. By the look of it you probably have anywhere from 12 to 48 hours. If you do choose to do it now you do have a place to go to. We would like to to offer you a spot in Lancaster," said Katie.

"Can you do anything for him?" Asked the wife.

"No, I'm not going to waste supplies on someone who is going to turn," replied Katie.

"Why not?" Asked the husband.

"Its simple, the medical supplies I have are for those that have not been bitten. Using any on someone who has is just wasteful and it takes away from someone who could use this for another injury," replied Katie.

"Is there anything you can do?" Asked the wife.

"I will make him as comfortable as I can and that will be it," replied Katie.

Katie put the cool rag on his head and gave him one pain reliever and that was all she was willing to do. In return the family shared some of their food. Javier loaded it into the cars out front. Katie walks over to the parents one last time.

"I did what I could. My advice is rather simple end the pain and suffering he is going through. He'll be in a much better place and away from what is going to happen to him," said Katie.

Katie left with those words. Deep inside her it pained her she couldn't do anything, but she has to look out for the city of Lancaster rather than just one person. She was quiet the whole ride back.

(Back in Lancaster)

The day had just about came to an end and most of those working on the farm are making their way home. Warren being one of those on working was off. He saw that Andrew had returned and finally wanted to catch up with him. Warren walked over to Andrew and the rest of them.

Katie had taken off her vest and thrown it on the ground. She was still angry from earlier events. Andrew walked over to her and gave her a hug. After everything she needed it she hugged him back. Andrew handed the vest to Javier.

"Andrew before you leave if you want I could use an extra hand on the scout team and I think you could be that extra hand," said Javier.

"Thanks for the offer," replied Andrew.

Andrew and Katie walked back towards her home. She just wanted to get some rest. Warren walked over to them and started to talk to them.

"Hey guys back from your trip," said Warren.

"Warren, could you just leave it," said Katie clearly annoyed of him talking.

"What's your problem?" Warren asked.

"You want to know my problem. This fucked world we live in," replied Katie.

"Well I'd rather live this way then before all this," said Warren.

"Warren, you thought your life before this was so bad. The only reason it was because you made it that way," replied Katie.

"I'm not the one that kicked me out of my only home and forced me to live with my abusive father in his garage," said Warren.

"Warren, Andrew had to do a lot to get you a place on short notice. He could have just threw you onto the street. He also didn't need to get you the job but he did," replied Katie.

"If you want to talk about shit that he didn't need to do. One that comes to mind is lettting you move in," argued Warren.

"If you were to ask Andrew, he'll tell you that he'd rather have me live with him then you. You maybe one of his friends but I will always be his best friend," Katie shot back.

"Katie you will always be this conceded person that doesn't care about others. You will always care only about yourself and what makes you happy," said Warren.

"Warren, I'm conceded. I'm not the person that wants everyone to feel sorry for what happened. Warren your mom died you morned, its time to grow up and move on and stop living with the fact that you want others to feel sorry. Your not the one who has to deal with bullet wounds, the common cold, among other things that could easily kill you. I'm not even trained to handle humans I'm just a vet," replied Katie.

"You don't live with the regrets I do Katie. I was close to my mom she was the only one that cared about me when I needed someone. You have no right to say what you are. At least I know I can kill when someone is bitten," Warren said angrily.

"He was just a kid and I went along with the parents request. I can put a bullet inside anyone's head I need to if your not careful I may just do it to you," replied Katie.

"Warren walk away before I have to get involved," said Andrew.

Warren started to walk off he looked back at Andrew and couldn't believe he was going to take Katie's side in this. He walked back to James' house and went right to his room. That whole agrument with Katie made him annoyed and he wanted to be left alone. Andrew and Katie walked back home for the evening she just wanted to be close to him for the night.

"Andrew I think you should join Javier and his Scout Team," said Katie.

"If you think so I'll talk to him tomorrow about it," replies Andrew.


End file.
